Love
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ino salah ketika mengira cinta pertamanya adalah sesuatu yang akan menjadi selamanya. Karena setelah orang itu pergi, orang lain datang menggantikannya. SaiIno/KibaIno
1. First Love

**Love**

 **Chapter 1 : First Love**

 **Pairing : Sai/Ino**

Sad today is the last day you and me standing together under the same sky.

(Wendy-Do you know)

.

.

Nama pria itu... Sai Shimura, selama 2 tahun ini artinya bagiku adalah teman, pacar, dan keluarga. Kami pertama kali bertemu di sebuah kafe ketika salju Bulan Desember turun dengan intensitas mengerikan. Musim dingin saat itu benar-benar tak bisa diperkirakan.

Sepanjang yang bisa ku ingat, Sai adalah pria dengan rambut sehitam jelaga dan senyuman semanis gula pasir. Dia bukanlah sosok pria dengan jas rapi dan tas selempang di pundaknya, alih-alih seorang pemain biola di sebuah kafe sederhana dekat stasiun.

Dia ramah, tipikal pria asia yang murah senyum dan suka menyapa.

Awalnya... aku hanya tertarik pada permainan biolanya, bagaimana dia dengan begitu lihainya memainkan nada-nada indah dari gesekan senar biola. Namun, terlalu sering melihatnya dengan pesona yang seolah menggetarkan tiap dinding dalam hatiku. Aku mulai jatuh hati, tidak hanya jatuh hati pada permainan biolanya, tapi juga jatuh hati pada sosok tinggi yang seperti tampak berkilau itu.

.

.

Aku tak benar-benar ingat bagaimana kami bisa menjadi akrab. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering meminta tanda tangannya tiap kali dia selesai dengan permainan nada-nada biolanya. Dan duduk berdua bersamaku di meja kosong dekat jendela, sembari berusaha saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

Sai sangat menyukai espresso. Dia bilang, musim dingin selalu identik dengan espresso. Maka... tiap kali sore datang menjemput dengan suhu udara yang makin membuat tulang terasa ngilu, dia akan membuat 2 cangkir espresso, satu untukku dan satu lagi untuknya.

Namun, bagaimana pun usahaku untuk menyukai espresso, lidahku tak pernah mau bersahabat dengan minuman yang satu itu.

Apartemen tempatku tinggal, sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini ketimbang pulang ke rumah sewaannya. Katanya, apartemenku adalah tempat paling nyaman dan cocok untuk beristirahat melepas lelah. Tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagiku jika Sai lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Membuatku merasa semakin jatuh pada sosoknya tiap kali mampu menatapnya dari balik kelopak mataku, mengagumi parasnya yang menyerupai dewa yunani. Selalu sempurna, tanpa cela.

.

.

"Ino, kau tahu kenapa aku suka sekali pada espresso?" Tanyanya di suatu malam, ketika salju di luar masih saja turun dengan lebat. Sementara itu, sebentar lagi Sai harus pergi ke tempat kerjanya untuk memainkan biola kesayangannya.

"Karena enak?" Aku memeluk boneka pikachu pemberiannya saat ulang tahunku beberapa bulan lalu, berharap rasa dingin tak terus-terusan menggigiti kulitku dari balik sweater.

Sai tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu mengingatkanku pada semangkuk es krim strawberry yang manis dan menyegarkan. "Lebih dari itu."

Aku mengernyit, menuntutnya untuk segera berkata tanpa berbelit-belit. "Jadi?"

"Secangkir espresso memiliki sebuah makna. Rasa pahitnya menjelaskan pada kita bahwa dalam hidup, cinta tak selalu terasa manis, dia kadang juga pahit."

Aku tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran mengenai apakah Sai pernah mempunyai masalah cinta yang buruk di masa lalunya? Tapi, jika pun ada keberanianku tak sebesar gunung untuk menanyakannya langsung. Biarkan kenangan masa lalunya hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Aku hanya akan menikmati hari ini, dan menunggu esok bersamanya.

Sai tak bicara lebih banyak lagi malam itu, dia buru-buru pulang ketika jam weker kecil di atas nakasku menunjuk pukul 7 malam. Dia harus menghibur pengunjung kafe malam ini.

.

.

Ada lagi hal yang begitu disukai Shimura Sai, yaitu mawar. Dia menyukai mawar, dan menarikku masuk dalam dunianya yang penuh aroma mawar.

Katanya mawar adalah lambang cinta, dan hidup tanpa cinta adalah hal yang paling membosankan di dunia ini. Ku akui itu benar. Sebab, sebelum Sai hadir dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta.

Sai menghangatkan duniaku seperti espresso panas yang menghangatkan musim dingin. Dia memberi aroma dalam hidupku seperti mawar yang mengharumkan sekitarnya. Ku pikir dia adalah segalanya, segala yang aku inginkan.

.

.

Hubungan kami bukan seperti hubungan dalam dongeng yang nyaris tanpa masalah. Tidak jarang juga kami memperdebatkan masalah sepele, tidak saling bicara karena kesal. Dan tak mau peduli selama beberapa saat. Namun, tetap saja kami akan selalu berakhir dengan tawa karena tak tahan untuk saling mendiamkan.

Sai tak pernah menjadi pria romantis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberikan mawar pada seorang gadis sepertiku. Seperti saat musim panas tahun itu, dia membelikanku sebuah tanaman mawar beserta potnya. Diantara senyumnya yang tersembul bagai madu, dia berkata.

"Mawar akan membuatmu selalu ingat padaku."

Bagiku, pria romantis itu adalah seseorang yang membawakan buket besar mawar merah, bukan tanaman beserta pot dan tanahnya. Namun, biarpun begitu, aku tetap menghargai pemberiannya. Merawat mawar merahnya dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

Setiap kali pria manis itu masuk ke apartemenku, aroma musim dingin bercampur dengan aroma espresso dan mawar seolah menguar dari tubunya. Dan aku menyukainya, menyukai segala hal tentangnya.

Sai suka sekali berdiri di dekat jendela, memandangi salju yang berguguran dari langit. Katanya itu akan mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya, di mana saat itu ia dan sang kakek menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat boneka salju bersama.

"Kau ingin membuat boneka salju?" Tanyaku di akhir ceritanya.

Pria itu hanya tertawa, menganggap tawaranku hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang terlalu mengada-ada.

"Orang akan menertawakan kita nantinya." Netranya yang memikat tetap fokus menatap jalanan di bawah. Tidak tahu apa yang tengah diperhatikannya, terkadang dia memang semisterius itu.

"Kenapa harus peduli kata orang? Kita tidak membuat mereka berada dalam masalah kan?" Aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya tak akan jadi masalah.

Tapi Sai malah mendiamkanku, ada yang mengusik pikirannya. Namun, aku tak buru-buru menuntutnya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Aku berniat pergi Paris akhir bulan ini."

Tenggorokanku terasa kering mendadak ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Bahkan ketika mata kami saling menatap, ekspresi terkejutku belum juga bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku ingin menjadi pemain biola yang hebat di sana, membangun mimpi-mimpi yang sudah ku rencanakan sejak kecil."

Ada terlalu banyak keinginan yang dia ungkapkan padaku sore itu, memupus segala hal yang pernah ku harapkan darinya. Dia tak menyebutku sama sekali dalam mimpi-mimpi besarnya.

Katanya dia akan kembali ke Osaka pada tiap-tiap awal bulan, dan mengunjungiku. Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya berusaha menggenggam janjinya dalam diam.

.

.

3 bulan

4 bulan

5 bulan, dan berbulan-bulan kemudian.

Tak ada kabar tentangnya, pesan-pesan yang kurimkan entah sampai pada siapa. Shimura Sai tak pernah kembali lagi. Entah disana dia bahagia atau susah, aku tak tahu. Jejaknya menghilang bersama kabut tipis hari kamis.

.

.

Aku menangis sendirian di malam-malam yang sepi, merasakan segalanya adalah kosong, hidupku tak ada artinya. Untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk apa?

Aku beberapa kali datang ke kafe dekat stasiun. Hanya untuk memastikan Sai ada di sana atau tidak. Dan... meskipun aku tak pernah mendapatinya, aku masih saja menapakkan kakiku di sana, sembari membawa kepingan hatiku yang nyaris hilang satu-persatu.

.

.

Do you know… how much I waited for you…

Kubisikkan pada angin malam tiap kali aku teringat pada Sai, berharap... sebaris kalimat itu akan sampai padanya, lalu dia akan kembali padaku.

Namun... berapa ratus kali pun aku mengucapkannya. Shimura Sai tak pernah datang, dia hilang, entah kemana. Dan aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan, bahwa suka atau tidak dia hanya akan menjadi bagian dari kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, dan... masa lalu.

 **TBC**

 **Tinggalkan kritik dan saran. :)**


	2. Forever Love

**Love**

 **Chapter 2 : Forever Love**

 **Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

.

.

Do you know? I don't know since when but

Your smile makes my tired soul rest.

(Wendy Son-Let You Know)

.

.

Tak pernah lagi ku hitung berapa hari yang telah hilang. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, namun aku tak pernah berusaha mengingatnya satu-persatu.

Aku hanya ingat namanya Sai Shimura, satu-satunya orang yang harus ku ingat. Ya... hanya dia.

.

.

Aku tak lagi bekerja di toko roti dekat stasiun. Tak ada gunanya, waktu itu alasanku bekerja di sana hanya agar bisa selalu melihat penampilan Sai dalam memainkan biola ajaibnya. Sekarang dia tidak ada, membawa serta sisa semangat yang masih ku punya.

Sai melupakanku, dan itu menyakitkan.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Sai."

Yang selalu ku tulis dalam buku diary, namun pada akhirnya aku meragukan sebaris kalimat itu. Karena nyatanya, segala tentang Sai perlahan mulai terasa hambar.

Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, rasa cinta akan memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, atau... karena hadirnya seseorang lain yang lebih pantas untuk dicintai.

.

.

"Namaku, Kiba Inuzuka."

Demikian yang pemuda itu katakan di suatu malam di bawah temaram lampu teras balkon.

"Aku tetangga barumu."

Bibir tipisnya naik, melukiskan sebuah senyum, yang entah kenapa membuatku begitu tertarik untuk memperhatikannya lebih, dan lebih.

Aku membalas senyumnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun sebagai respon. Tubuhku terlalu lelah hari itu, efek dari kerja yang berlebihan.

.

.

Kiba bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer, maka dia akrab dengan kamera. Tak jarang aku memperhatikannya tengah memotret pemandangan di sekitar tempat tinggal kami. Pemandangan di sini tidak terlalu bagus. Namun, aku kadang penasaran bagaimana hasil jepretan kameranya.

Tidak banyak yang ku tahu tentangnya. Hanya sebuah rutinitas harian, seperti berangkat kerja pada pagi hari dan pulang pada sore hari. Entah dimana dia bekerja, aku tak pernah menanyakan hal itu.

.

.

Saat itu adalah minggu pagi. Kerjaku libur. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermalas-malasan hingga siang. Tapi, gelombang rasa lapar menggerus tiap inci dinding lambungku. Membuatku bergegas mandi, berdandan seadanya dan keluar dari apartemen untuk mencari makan diluar. Rasa malas membuat otot-otot tanganku tak berkutik untuk membuat masakan sendiri.

Yang ku lihat pertama kali ketika membuka pintu adalah Kiba. Pria itu tengah sibuk mengambil gambar dari bunga mawar yang nyaris mati karena kekurangan air. Ranting-ranting kecilnya tampak begitu kecokelatan dan rapuh.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku. Agak terkejut, namun tersenyum begitu mmm... aku tak bisa mengatakan itu manis. Karena dia tidak manis, tapi... memikat. Entah kenapa dia memiliki pesona di atas rata-rata.

"Oh maaf. Aku baru saja memotret bunga mawarmu."

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum dan merasa begitu kikuk.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau membiarkannya sekarat seperti ini? Dia juga makhluk Tuhan." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menertawakan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak lucu, karena bunga mawar itu selalu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang yang telah hilang. Tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang, dan seberapa mil jauhnya jarak diantara kami.

"Itu pemberian dari seseorang." Aku mendekati Kiba yang berdiri di dekat pembatas balkon. "Dia bilang, mawar ini akan membuatku selalu mengingatnya." Entah, apakah dia menangkap tatapanku yang sendu.

"Begitu rupanya." Dia mengangguk. "Dugaanku... kau tak ingin mengingatnya lagi?"

Aku menatap iris cokelat karamelnya yang memiliki tatapan begitu dalam, seolah aku tenggelam di sana.

"Maaf lancang."

Tertawa, satu-satunya hal yang ku lakukan untuk menutupi kecamuk yang mendera hatiku. Tetangga baru itu tak boleh tahu masalahku.

"Tapi tetap saja. Bunga mawar ini tidak bersalah padamu. Maka, rawatlah dia."

Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana suara Kiba. Tapi... tiap kata yang dia ucapkan seolah bisa menembus tulang-tulang rusukku. Ini baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang sepertinya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

.

.

Hanya karena sebuah perbincangan singkat waktu itu, tahu-tahu Kiba sudah menjadi bagian penting dari keseharianku. Kami mulai dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Menjadi akrab, menjadi sahabat, lalu berakhir dalam sebuah hubungan yang ku sebut spesial.

Kiba memang bukan makhluk buas yang menggigit, tapi kemungkinan menjadi lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi. Ketakutan itu yang selalu mendominasi isi otakku. Kendati demikian, aku selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap menerima konsekuensi akhirnya.

.

.

Kiba menyukai lemon tea. Dia bilang rasa lemon tea seperti rasa kehidupan, ada asam yang dia ibaratkan seperti cobaan, rasa manis adalah bentuk lain dari kebahagiaan, dan aroma teh adalah bentuk lain dari cinta, kasih sayang, dan rasa simpati. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana dia bisa mendeskripsikan hal itu dengan begitu menakjubkan. Tapi, itu benar. Dan aku menyukai kefantastisan pemikirannya.

.

.

Bagiku...

Kiba identik dengan aroma musim semi, cerahnya sinar matahari pagi dan angin sejuk sore hari. Dia... sebuah deskripsi mengenai seseorang yang sempurna. Memang, dia tidak mirip dengan gambaran dewa-dewa yunani yang tanpa cela. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku mengerti bahwa sebuah kesempurnaan tergantung dari sudut pandang. Dan bagiku, Kiba... sempurna.

.

.

Kiba sering datang ke apartemenku ketika dia libur kerja, dan aku tidak disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan di toko buku.

Dia suka bermain gitar, mendengungkan nada-nada yang berasal dari petikan alat musik itu. Lalu, suara baritonenya akan menggumamkan lagu-lagu barat yang tak semuanya ku pahami.

.

.

When you fight for every breath

And the waves are over head

Let me lay your mind to rest

I will stand by you

When all of your dreams are shattered

And Your world is left in tatters

Kiba bilang stand by you dari Marlisa Punzalan adalah lagu favoritnya, dan nyaris tiap kali jemarinya bermain dengan gitar kesayangannya, lagu itu tak pernah absen dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku... mencintaimu, Ino."

Dia menggumamkan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Lirih... dan semakin nyata. Aku tahu, itu bukan pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya. Namun, kali ini segalanya berbeda. Kiba yang kali ini berdiri di hadapanku tampak seperti seseorang dari negeri dongeng.

Masih cukup pagi, fajar baru saja menyingsing dan digantikan semburat tipis sinar mentari. Aku tak kuasa menahan haru ketika dengan kaku dan gugup pria di hadapanku itu berjongkok. Salah satu kakinya menumpu tubuhnya dan kaki yang lain tertekuk ke depan. Dalam keremangan cahaya jingga lampu teras balkon, aku mampu melihat wajahnya yang berhiaskan senyum halus.

"Will you marry me?"

Sebuah kotak kecil terbuka, menampakkan benda kecil berwarna putih mengkilat. Itu..

.cincin?

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Dia mengulangi, membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dan makin tak terkendali.

Pelan, aku mengangguk. Menarik tangannya untuk kembali berdiri. Karena... sungguh tak nyaman membiarkannya berada pada posisi seperti itu.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Untuk yang kesekian kali dia menanyakan hal yang sama. Barangkali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jawabanku sama, 'ya, aku akan menikah denganmu.'

Aku menangis dalam diam ketika perlahan ia menarik tanganku dan memakaikan cincin bermata berlian putih itu ke jari manisku. Tanganku gemetaran, namun dia berusaha menggenggamnya dan memberikan kehangatan di pagi yang dingin.

"Aku memang bukan pria yang sempurna. Dan... sungguh, tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tapi... aku akan berusaha untuk membuat tiap langkah kehidupanmu menjadi sempurna."

Pagi itu, aku tahu... Tuhan telah menjawab doa-doaku selama ini. Dia menghilangkan yang tidak perlu dalam hidupku, lalu menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik. Aku hanya berharap, Kiba akan selalu bersamaku, tidak meninggalkanku seperti apa yang telah Sai lakukan.

End

 **Cuma fic yg ga sengaja diketik di sela-sela kesibukan. Jadi maafkan jika feelnya ga bisa ditangkep.**

 **Oke... makasih buat yg udah mau baca, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya...**


End file.
